Too Far Gone
by Kaven1127
Summary: This is a sequel to "Because I Can..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Warning:** Contains mature themes of femslash

**Too Far Gone**

Chapter 1: Disturbed

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ginny shrieked waking Hermione

Ginny thrashed around on the bed. Arms and legs flailing wildly out of control getting bound up in the sheets. Hermione slipped out of her reach just in time to avoid a punch in the mouth.

"'MIONE!" Ginny screamed. Hermione tried to grab Ginny's arms

"I'm here baby, wake up" she said sternly as an arm comes out of Hermione's grip. It was no use even asleep Ginny was a formidable fighter. She ran to the door and almost ran into Harry and Ron running in, obviously woken by Ginny's screams. Without an explanation the boys jump on the bed trying to rein in the girls limbs long enough for Hermione to bind her. Once Ginny was subdued Ron, who had been examining her spoke breathlessly

"Blimey! What the hell was that? She won't wake up?"

"I know we need to get her to St. Mungo's" Hermione said also out of breath

"No, It's not safe there, we need Madam Pomfrey" reminded Harry

"Harry that will take forever" Hermione protested

"Yeah mate look at her" Ron joined Hermione

"I know but we can't risk her getting killed. You know the Death Eaters are always running in and out of there. It's not easy for me either but we need to be careful

Jinx flew over to Hermione's desk seconds before she got there herself. She quickly scribbled a note and attached it to his leg, with a screech he was gone and she turned to see Ron and Harry collapsing on the sofa she joined them in the chair

"Now we wait" said Harry

They all looked from one to the other. They all had questioned looks on their faces. Ron spoke first

"How long has she been like this?" Ron asked Hermione

"This is the worse she's been in a few weeks" Hermione answered slowly

"I thought you gave her the dreamless draught?" asked Harry

"I did, every night. More then the recommended dose. I didn't know what else to do for her. Oh gods what did I do?' Hermione holds her head in her hands and sobs

"If anybody has ANY answers or theories, now would be a brilliant time to express them" Ron said with a slight bit of sarcasm

"Our first night home together was….peaceful" Hermione said to no one in particular "Then it was all downhill from there. Ginny wasn't Ginny. Something was bothering her. When I asked her she would say don't worry, it's nothing or she was just tired. I know when and how to push Ginny and this was not one of those times. So I let it go. She was stressed about something….i just don't know what…"

After a long pause Harry spoke

"I know…….."

The other two looked at him like they just noticed him there.

"Well" urged Ron

"I told her to get help she said she was fine but when she stopped sleeping I knew this wasn't going to get better any time soon."

"What wasn't going to get better?" asked Ron

"She was trying not to let Hermione find out, it was very important to her, which was her one request." Harry looked at Hermione who wore a look of utter horror "It's not my place to betray Ginny's confidence but given her condition I think you both should know" Harry replied in a monotone voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Warning:** Contains mature themes of femslash

**Too Far Gone**

Chapter 2: The Disease

"Harry, you're frightening me" said Hermione her voice cracking

"I know, I'm sorry….Ginny has a few demons to battle, figuratively speaking of course. She's struggling internally and thought that if she was honest with you" He looked at Hermione. " You would think less of her or worse case scenario…leave her and she couldn't bare the thought."

Hermione's face was expressionless "I would never. What could she do that would make me leave her? " she asked

"She told me you always say you'll love her no matter what" Harry went on

"It's true, no matter what"

"This was something she felt was too unforgivable for your relationship to survive. She kept her fears and doubt hidden. Kept them deep inside so they wouldn't come out and destroy her happiness." Harry said

"So now they're just destroying her?" asked Ron

Hermione looked at Ron in horror and he immediately looked at Harry but before Harry could answer Hermione spoke to him

"Do you know what these 'demons' are?"

"Not exactly, but it has something to do with Malfoy" said Harry

Hermione shivered when his name was mentioned

"Doesn't it always?" injected Ron

"What about him?' Hermione pressed

"I don't know, she never told us what happened that night at the club after we left."

"After we …left. What do you mean?" she asked

"Well you were pretty out of it, we left Ginny at the club and Harry and I took you and Jinx out" explained Ron

"So Ginny was alone with Malfoy? She said she did stuff she wasn't proud of…when I asked her to elaborate she said she'd tell me later for now it's in….the pensive" Hermione spoke as if she was miles away from Ron and Harry. She came to herself and looked at them "It's in the pensive?"

They all looked at each other.

"Oy still under the bed?" Ron gets up and starts toward the bedroom when Harry grabs his arm

"Should we violate her privacy?" he asked

"Harry, she didn't know this would happen. If that pensive holds a memory that can save her then to hell with her privacy…she'll get over it mate" Ron said

"What if she's right? Asked Hermione to Ron's shocked face, he looks at her almost angrily and sits back down "what if it really is something I can't…forgive?

"Hermione" Harry kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his " its Ginny. She, all of us just went through hell and back to find you. Ginny was insane without you. For 2 months she was running on pure obsession." Hermione stood and drew her hands back pacing

"I KNOW that Harry but I also know Ginny, maybe better then most. If she went through all this trouble and risk to preserve our relationship she must have a damn good reason. I'm not saying don't look…I'm saying I don't think I should." She sits down slowly eyes filling with tears. Ron presses her

"What if it's something we can't handle without you??"

"Ron you'll just have to try and work it out for yourselves" said Hermione

Ron and Harry looked at each other then at Hermione. They seemed to understand her and agreed that they would look at the memory and do the best they could without Hermione's help. They would never force her to betray the woman she loves.

Harry and Ron set the pensive up in Harry's room so Hermione could not hear them. They swirled the light blue liquid around until they saw the club. They leaned over the rim and dropped into the men's room as Ginny was pulling on the invisibility cloak. The watched the scene unfold in stony silence. Every once in a while they looked at each other in disbelief.

"No wonder Ginny's having nightmares…she's killed Malfoy" Ron said still staring at the club as it burns and dissolves and Harry's room comes into focus again.

"So the guilt of killing Malfoy is what's causing all this" Harry speculated

"Well Ginny's no killer, she's not a violent person….by nature" Ron glances into the pensive again and shakes off a chill

" I think Ginny was right not to share this with Hermione. I don't think Hermione would appreciate the fact that Ginny is a killer. Let alone the fact that Hermione would blame herself because if Malfoy hadn't taken her Ginny wouldn't of went off like that. Even with all the stuff Malfoy did to her you know she'd tell us we should of taken him to Azkaban" said Harry

"So know that we know all that…how does it help us to help her?" Ron asked

"Well first thing is when madam Pomfrey gets here we need to tell her what we saw and what our suspicions are. Should we move Ginny to the hospital wing?" Harry asked

"I don't think Hermione would go for that…but we could try" Ron said

By the time Harry and Ron got back to Hermione's room she was curled up next to Ginny in the fetal position. Ginny was motionless staring at the ceiling. Hermione had draped Ginny's arm over her shoulder. Harry and Ron flanked the bed. Harry laid down next to Ginny with his arm across her to hold Hermione's hand. Ron lay down behind Hermione and moved his arm over her hip to take her's and Harry's. Together they all fell into a fitful sleep.

A few hours went by before they were awakened by Jinx pecking at the headboard. Ron undid the note from his leg and read it.

"She'll be here when her shift is over around midnight"

"Anyone hungry?" asked Harry

"A bit, how bout you Hermione?" asked Ron

"Not really"

"Hermione how bout just some toast and tea?" urged Harry

She nodded he head in agreement. She wanted to ask them about the pensive but didn't.

Madam Pomfrey arrived and Hermione went to do some research with jinx on how to change him. She couldn't be there while they were discussing the pensive and Ginny. Once Harry and Ron explained what they saw and what's been going on Madam Pomfrey went to work on Ginny. She examined her from head to toe…with odd incantations and spells. Harry and Ron watched her from a distance. After about an hour Madam Pomfrey summoned them to Ginny's bedside with a grim expression on her face. Harry and Ron stood and waited for her to speak.

"I have seen this before…can be curable but it's dangerous. There is a long road ahead before we get to that point."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron

"She was cursed by a protective spell that was put on the Malfoy family ages ago incase of danger. Any pureblood trying to kill a member of the Malfoy family would be forced to relive the act over and over. Trapped in the confines of their mind. It was used during wars to prevent the pureblood families from killing each other off for more power and money." Explained Madam Pomfrey

"So what do we have to do?" asked Harry

"There's a spell and some potions I need to get from St. Mungo's, will she be staying here?"

"As long as keeping her won't effect her recovery then she'll stay" said Ron

"Now if you could bring in Miss Granger…" Pomfrey requested

Harry and Ron looked at each other then turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Why do you need Hermione?" asked Harry although he knew the answer. Hermione was much smarter then he or Ron Madam Pomfrey wants to explain how the spell will work.

"Well I assumed she'll be helping you with Miss Weasley's recovery"

"Nope, Hermione is…well it's complicated…." Stammered Ron

"It'll just be us…me and Ron" Harry interjected

Madam Pomfrey looked at the both of them, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very well, I shall return within 3 days with everything we need. In the meantime feed her a cup of this potion 3 times a day the bottle will refill itself, and keep her active, exercise her legs and arms so they don't tighten up too much. I trust the two of you can manage that?"

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding and with a crack she was gone.

They called for Hermione to join them she enters the room with Jinx on her shoulder and instead of 2 wings he has one wing and a small arm. It's jinx's arm they could tell by the small tattoo on the upper part.

"What did you do?" asked Ron

"This is not as easy as it looks Ron, perhaps you would like to work on him?" Hermione snapped and Jinx shook his head in a panic. "but don't look so shocked he's not in pain, as a matter of fact Jinx can transform that arm to a wing…so it's some progress" Hermione said justly as Jinx popped a wing out to replace his arm Hermione patted him.

"Speaking of progress….." Harry began to explain all that Madam Pomfrey had told them when he was finished Hermione went over to the bed and sat at the edge looking at Harry and Ron.

"I'll give her the potion and make sure her legs and arms are moved. Are you sure you two can handle…?" Hermione trails off

"No one gives us credit…we can do this Hermione. She's my sister I'd go to hell and back for her…I promise." Ron said kneeling at Hermione's feet.

"I've been to Hell and back to save Ginny once and I'll do it as many times as needed…you have my word." Said Harry now standing with his hands on Hermione's shoulders

"I'll help you as much as I can" Hermione glanced at Ginny's body


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Warning:** Contains mature themes of femslash

**Too Far Gone**

Chapter 2: The Cure

Hermione spent the next few days tending to Ginny's lifeless body. During the day she gave Ginny her potion 3 times a day and moved her arms and legs every hour on the hour. All the time talking to her. She was telling stories about her Ron and Harry, Ginny knew all these stories of course but it comforted Hermione more reliving what they all had gone through. Beating what seemed like impossible odds and wondering if this was the time the luck would run out.

At night Hermione laid next to Ginny and held her tightly. She was telling Ginny about how things would be when she came back, about how their life would be. They would be together and get a little flat somewhere. All of this will be a bad memory and although they won't look back on it and laugh…they would look back on it. Hermione assured Ginny that she never violated her trust or privacy and she has all the confidence in Harry and Ron to help her. Hermione talked and talked until she drifted to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

Oh I am what I am I do what I want  
But I can't hide And I won't go  
I won't sleep I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave  
I can't hide I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am I do what I want  
But I can't hide And I won't go  
I won't sleep I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  


The day came and so did Madam Pomfrey with potions, spell books and a very worried look in her eyes. She unpacks her things and sets up the bedroom with protective spells and incantations. She explains to the 3 of them that incase something goes wrong she wants to contain any damage to this room. They agree that caution would be best.

"Are you sure you won't be going dear? Madam Pomfrey addressed Hermione

Hermione shook her head, hugged Harry and Ron, kissed Ginny and stepped out of the bedroom as the last protective spell was cast. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile. She tried to muster a smile of her own but it didn't happen. Harry and Ron turned back to Madam Pomfrey who started to instruct them on what they would have to do.

"You'll be lying down on either side of Miss Weasley. While I recite the incantations you will ingest this potion which will prepare your mind for the task ahead. You will be astral projected into Ginny's mind. Once there you will find the core. After you get to the core the images should tell you what she's fighting and at that point you can assist her to resolve the conflict. If you fail…Ginny may remain this way forever"

"Do we take out wands?" asked Harry

"Dude, it's my sister. If were about to go mucking around in her head I don't want to be blasting bits of it away" Ron said defensively

"Wands will not help you, you will need strength of will" said madam Pomfrey

"We NEED Hermione" concluded Harry as he glanced at the doorway where she was standing.

"Yes well be that as it may…are there any other questions?"

"How do we get back?" asked Harry

"The potion and spell have a time limit depending how much you take, I'm only giving you enough for thirty minutes, any longer and things get very risky." Madam Pomfrey held up her hand to the protests that were obviously going to come. Madam Pomfrey stood at the foot of the bed and spoke out an incantation. Harry and Ron's bodies glowed with an eerie bluish light and then they went still.

Harry and Ron opened their eyes to a large room with a long corridor off to the right. There were just stone walls and candles. As they proceeded through the corridor they noticed that it was lined with archways. Looking closer at the arches Ron recognized a familiar scene. It was at the Burrow on Christmas, Charlie hand given Ginny his old broom. Harry and Ron watched. Molly Weasley was yelling at Charlie for giving it to her. Ron turns to Harry

"I remember that Christmas." Ron smiled

"These must be Ginny's memories" he said as he looked further down the hallway. He looked to the end of the hall and there was a light and an odd noise but Harry was too far away to determine what it was. He prodded Ron away from this memory

"C'mon we have to keep moving, we don't have a lot of time" Harry urged and they walked along at a quick pace. They were still looking into the archways just incase they found something to help them. Almost with out their notice the corridor was changing in appearance instead of smooth stone walls it was circular and it got colder and larger. Ron looked around

"What's going on? Where are we?" he asked confused

"Chamber of Secrets" Harry replied coldly

"What? Why?" Ron was getting nervous

"This is where Ginny was most scared and where I rescued her. It makes sense she must know we would come for her so she thinks if I saved her from here once I could do it again." Harry was speculating.

They were in the Chamber of Secrets just as Harry remembered it. As they came to the large archway the corridor opened up to a huge room where Harry could now make out screams and voices. They approached slowly. Peering cautiously into the room they can see several things; in one corner Malfoy's murder is playing over and over. Next to that is Malfoy calling Hermione a Mudblood. On the other side is Tom Riddle, he appears to be raping Ginny. The other images are a jumble of distorted faces and sounds. The visions that play before them are in constant flux. The death of Malfoy is changing as they approach it. Some times it's Ginny who dies, or Harry, or Hermione…it all happens so fast. It looks like Ginny is sitting in her chair smoking, watching the whole ordeal. Riddle changes too, his face melts away in a river of liquid flesh and blood and it's Hermione he's raping while Ginny watches, Hermione is covered in filth and blood. Melting again Riddle is attacking Harry and kills him. Another image is Death Eaters torturing the Weasley's and they all die one by one but not with curses, they are being beaten, set on fire, shot, decapitated, electrocuted, hung…you name it and Ginny was thinking it. A small image in a far corner shows Hermione screaming at Ginny that she doesn't love her or never wants to see her again.

"Ginny's fears?" asked Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

The visions were the worse things Harry has ever seen. Ron turned away and threw up as he watched himself and Harry being disemboweled by Malfoy. They make their way over to the version of Ginny who's smoking on the chair she looks at them and draws her wand quickly

"GO AWAY!" She yells

"Ginny it's us Harry and Ron" Ron says

"No you're dead…they're all dead, you're not tricking me again" Ginny held her wand on them

"Ginny we are not dead, we came to help you. You have to come back with us" Harry explained as Ginny shot a stunning spell over his shoulder at what appeared to be Inferi bodies of the DA members. Horrific zombie versions of Cho, The Creevys, Neville, Luna, Lee and Seamus all lumbering toward them with their white pasty arms outstretched.

"Harry are they real?" asked Ron as he turned toward them.

"They must be…." Harry said

As the words left his mouth Harry was grabbed from behind by Seamus and Lee, Ron was grabbed by Neville and The Creevys. Soon the rest of the DA formed a circle around them pushing them down. Their bodies are in various stages of decomposition and the smell was becoming unbearable. Harry tries to yell above the din

"Ginny help us…use your wand…burn them! then we can go"

"We're not going anywhere Harry…you're not fooling me, I know your not real…because your standing over there."

She points her wand to the image of Malfoy's death and sure enough there is the other Harry standing holding Jinx, then Jinx and Harry both explode. When the smell of burning hair and flesh reaches them Harry and Ron both throw up. The Inferi now have them securely on the ground clawing at them.

"Harry we have to do something they are gonna kill us…and we are running out of time" yelled Ron

"Ok I'm thinking."

"Think faster….what would Hermione do?"

"Grab my hand" Harry said

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Harry screams and a small stag about the size of a dog erupts dispersing the crowd around them. Ron follows suit and his patronus was smaller then Harry's, about they size of a large rat. The patronus lead them toward Ginny and the look on her face tells them that she knows he's the real Harry and Ron. She tries to run toward them but is yanks back by Malfoy. When Harry fixes his eyes on where she went the stag and dog are gone and Ginny is standing with Malfoy

"Not so fast Weaslette I have you for all eternity" sneers Malfoy as he pushes Ginny into a chair where she is quickly surrounded by Inferi.

"Harry…go…I'm stuck…it's my punishment" Ginny tells them

Ron tries to advance on Malfoy but he's surrounded by the Inferi. Malfoy laughs as the copy of Hermione leans over in front of him so he can take her from behind while Ginny watches.

"I have all the time in the world to do whatever I want to the little Mudblood and the Weaslette has to watch every degrading moment." Malfoy laughed

Ginny tried to attack him but the Inferi were all over her. She looked at Harry and Ron who seemed to be fading from view

"Tell Hermione I love her."

"No Ginny come on with us…we're right here. Make a patronus" yelled Ron. Ginny tired raising her wand and uttering the incantation but the Inferi overpowered her.

"GO NOW AND LEAVE ME….. Before you're stuck here too" Ginny screamed. Everything went grey

When they open their eyes Harry and Ron were lying on the bed next to Ginny tears were coming from her eyes. They jumped up and fell back to the floor unable to stand. Hermione came in and helped them back to the bed. Madam Pomfrey administered another potion.

"You have to send us back we almost had her we need more time." Begged Ron

"Yeah come on, we have to go…" Harry was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey

"You can't even stand; the effects of the spell will take a few hours to wear off. Until then bed rest for you both." With that she left the room to get more potions. Harry and Ron laid back down everything was spinning. They told Hermione what had happened about the images and the Inferi and Harry's patronus. With every word she looked more horrified at what they were describing to her.

"Well that explains why you both turned white as sheets" Hermione said

"We have to go back, we just have too…and we need more time" explained Ron

Hermione stood up and paced the room. Harry and Ron know this gesture; Hermione is deep in thought. She turns to them picks up the potion and sits on the bed.

"Hermione NO! You don't want to go there" said Harry

Ginny didn't want you there" Ron agreed

"I have to" she said "call madam Pomfrey make sure she does the spell" Hermione downed the rest of the potion far more then Harry and Ron took. They yelled for Madam Pomfrey and she came running in. Once she saw Hermione and heard what Harry and Ron were explaining in high pitched voices she grabbed her spell book and read the incantation. The bluish light illuminated Hermione and she was gone.

Here With Me-Dido


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Warning:** Contains mature themes of femslash

**Too Far Gone**

Chapter 4: The Other Cure

Hermione opened her eyes cautiously; she was in the large room with the long corridor off to the right. There were stone walls and candles as Harry described. She proceeded through the corridor looking at the archways that held Ginny's memories.

"What a happy childhood" Hermione thought to herself as she moved further along. She stopped at another archway and thought "we've never done anything like that before." She tilts her head to the side for a clearer look her face flushes red. "Must be a fantasy" she smiles slyly "I'll remember that one if I ever get through this" She stopped only for a moment when she heard a scream. She slowly looked through the large archway and much like Harry and Ron; she was stunned by the images, sounds and smells. Taking a deep breath she went in.

Back at Headquarters Madam Pomfrey was trying to determine how long Hermione would be under the potion. "The whole bottle you say? Oh dear. She could be out for a couple hours at least" she said in a worried voice

Harry and Ron looked at her then to each other then finally to Hermione's body.

"Can't we bring her back sooner?" asked Ron

"She took the potion, even if we tried that potion is too powerful. We have no choice but to wait, and hope for the best…foolish girl"

"Harry…" Ron said quietly

"I know Ron, I don't want to think of Hermione in that place either" Harry said

Hermione saw the images that Harry and Ron described to her. Her stomach did a lurch as she took in the repeating scenes of her breaking up with Ginny; she was saying the most awful things. The scene with Tom Riddle raping her and then Ginny brought tears to her eyes, as did the image of her and Malfoy. This was the image she needed…Malfoy's death…she was sure of it. She moved in closer and there was Ginny on the chair smoking. Ginny looked up and caught Hermione's gaze, a look of confusion came over her face as she looked at the other Hermiones then back to the real one. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but there were no words from her instead it was Malfoy. Hermione turned to look at him and there he was sitting in a chair with his pants at his ankles and Hermione between his legs. The real Hermione was becoming ill.

"Hello Mudblood, come on over here, it's always good to have a spare….did I mention how much I enjoy your mouth." He sneered

"Well you would have to conjure up a girl for yourself. No real woman would touch you" she spat back. As she moved closer to him she saw Inferi moving toward her. In an instant they had her and were bringing her to Malfoy. She looked at Ginny who tried to get up but was also surrounded by Inferi.

"I want to show you something…." Malfoy said and he waved his hand to the images behind him. "What your about to see is the reason we're all here. The hidden memory, the only thing Ginny hides from you."

"NO!" Ginny screams and fights her way through the Inferi only to reach Malfoy and be kicked in the face by the fake Hermione.

"You shouldn't be here…." Ginny pleaded as she held her jaw and crumpled on the floor

"Thank you darling" Malfoy says to his Hermione he kisses her presents a straight edge razor and proceeds to carve his initials in her cheek. The real Hermione is just disgusted "now…on with the show" Malfoy side-stepped out of the way and the scene unfolds. Hermione tries not to look but the Inferi are too powerful for her she watches in silence.

When the scene finally ends it loops and starts over again like all the other images. "There you go Mudblood" Malfoy is inches from Hermione's face "your precious little lover is a cold calculating murderer…and keeping that little bit of information from you is what's brought us all here."

Hermione looks at Ginny still on the floor. Ginny won't meet Hermione's eyes. Malfoy continues "you think that's cruel…watch this." Hermione looks to Malfoy who now has the other Hermione kneeling with her back to him. He has her hair in his fist as he yells "Oy Weaslette!" when Ginny looks at him he slits the throat of the fake Hermione and tosses the body down spilling blood onto the floor that flows toward Ginny and Hermione. Ginny screams and scrambles to the body picking it up and cradling it in her arms while she rocks back and forth. Hermione reaches her.

"Ginny, baby…that's not me…I'm here. Right here….you need to come with me. We have to get out of here."

Ginny looks at Hermione and then to the corpse. She stands up Hermione joins her. Ginny takes Hermione by the hand and tries to get away but the Inferi grab Hermione and wrestle her out of Ginny's grasp.

"Ginny!" Hermione yells with her hand still outstretched. Ginny turns around and conjures a blue flame around the Inferi. When they drop Hermione Ginny drags her over to the far side of the chamber where the image of another Hermione is breaking up with Ginny over and over. Hermione watches for a moment before turning to Ginny.

"That won't happen Ginny that's not real. I'm real and I'm scared" Hermione looks at the Inferi advancing on them slowly "Ginny the Inferi are coming for me you have to help me…please"

Ginny looks at Hermione then to the Inferi.

"You're dead, I saw it" Ginny said in a detached tone

"That's right Weaslette…she's dead…by my hand and yours. They're all dead…soon it'll just be you and me forever." Malfoy is standing near them. "Now let's get rid of the distractions." In an instant Hermione is on her bed in the middle of chamber surrounded by the rotting corpses of the Inferi and all the other Hermiones that have been killed. Hermione screams, Ginny looks at Malfoy then back to Hermione. She walks over to her and climbs on the bed with her. Hermione clings to her.

"Oh god Ginny, please get us out of here, I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm scared. I don't care what you did to Malfoy…he deserved it all …and more. I love you no matter what." She grabs Ginny's face and kisses her

"She's lying Ginny…you are despicable. you murdered him in cold blood. You tortured him. You humiliated him." Spoke Another Hermione who was slowly approaching them. Ginny turned to her

"I lost my temper" Ginny said meekly

"What if it was me? If we argue are you going to loose your temper and kill me too? That's why I could never be with you. You were just an adolescent phase I was going through. What's worse is that you tried to hide this…"

"To protect our relationship" Ginny said again

"What relationship? You don't trust me or you would of told me this and not let it get this far. You are so stupid, I can't believe I ever considered being with you for one minute." The fake Hermione was going on "I can't believe you had the audacity to think you deserved me. You should just kill yourself now and save yourself a lot of misery."

Ginny glances at a chair and noose that has now appeared next to the bed and slowly makes her way towards it. The real Hermione grabs her and wrestles her back on the bed screaming.

"No I won't let you." Hermione yells out of breath. Ginny struggles the stops and collapses on the bed.

"Well that was useful Mudblood….what's your next trick?" spat Malfoy. Hermione laid her head on Ginny's stomach with her armed draped over her hips exhausted.

"Ginny I don't have the strength to fight them…I need you. We need to get out of here. Do you hear me?"

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm going to do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace_

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I'm looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me

Ginny opens her eyes and looks at Hermione. Hermione looks at her not sure what's going on. Hermione pulls Ginny's forehead to her own and speaks to her in a faint whisper

"Ginny I need your help and we can go home, to our place, to our life. Not this mockery with Malfoy and that doppelganger version of me. I need you to conjure a patronus. You remember how to do it right? Think of a happy memory." Hermione looks around "I know that might be hard in this place but you have to try…I'm going to try too. Do you understand me?"

Ginny nodded her head and spoke in her old voice"On three?"

Hermione smiled "Three, two, one" they both turned and yelled

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

It wasn't as Harry described at all. Hermione's otter and Ginny's horse were huge in fact they were larger then normal where Harry said his was smaller. The two patronus ran together all over the cavern running down Malfoy, Riddle, all the Inferi…and all the Hermione's until there was nothing left. The horse turned and took a broad jump into the chest of Ginny. She collapsed on the bed. Before Hermione could react her otter scrambled up the bed and leapt into her. Hermione remembers everything fading to black.

Hermione woke up with a gasp and instantly found Ginny's body still lifeless. Harry and Ron were at her side. She was whispering and crying in Ginny's ear "Come on baby…come back to me, I had her with me…she was there…please baby I know you can hear me, I can't survive without you. I need…."

Before Hermione finished the statement Ginny's body convulsed with a huge intake of air then she collapsed on the bed. Hermione began to cry and hug her. Harry and Ron rallied around her with hugs and yells.

"Oh my gods Hermione you were out for over 2 hours…we didn't think you'd make it back" yelled Ron

"Yeah that was so stupid….for a genius you're not very bright" said Harry with a smirk

"All right everyone please back away…I still need to administer the other potions" Madam Pomfrey dispersed Harry and Ron. She gave each girl a potion and checked them both thoroughly. Ginny was exhausted she was in and out of sleep. Hermione was emotionally drained going over the things she saw and heard as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke a few hours later Harry and Ron were brining Ginny food. She was sitting up eating some pudding. Once they all ate and Hermione explained what happened and how they escaped Harry looked puzzled.

"No offence Hermione but the only spell you have a problem with is the patronus charm. How did yours appear to be so big when mine and Ron's were so small?" he asked

"I think I can answer that" Interrupted Madam Pomfrey "you all know you need a strong happy memory to conjure the patronus." They all nodded in agreement and she continued "the only way you can make a patronus bigger then it's suppose to be is when both parties are using the same memory." She smiled at the girls and they looked at each other thinking

"Well??" Ron said anxiously "is that what happened?"

"I was thinking of the first" began Hermione

"First time we kissed" Ginny finished and smiled at Hermione

"Whoa" said Ron "That's wicked"

Breathing by Lifehouse


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way the owner of any of these characters

**Warning:** Contains mature themes of femslash

**Too Far Gone**

Chapter 5: Closure

Harry and Ron went back to their rooms to let the girls rest. Once madam Pomfrey cleared away all of her things she left instructions with Hermione and with a crack she was gone. Alone for the first time Ginny shifted awkwardly in the bed. She was dreading the conversation she knew was coming. Hermione was also a bit on edge, she still loved Ginny but those images were ghastly. How could her sweet Ginny think those terrible things about her? Still, they used the same happy memory; madam Pomfrey said it was a very race occurrence that told Hermione that everything was going to be ok.

That night when Hermione crawled into bed and put her arm around Ginny the girl stiffened up. Hermione looked at her confused. Rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

"It's been like this for two days" Hermione told Harry "she won't talk to me she barely looks at me"

"Have you asked her what's wrong?"

"Yes, she says nothing. I don't know what to do"

"You need to force her to tell you what's wrong" said Harry

"Ginny is not the person you force into things and you know that" said Hermione. Ginny walked into the room and looked at them she turned and walked out, Hermione and Harry ran after her

"Gin." Hermione grabbed her

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me?" Hermione asked

"About what?…lets see…lets discuss how I specifically asked that you not be exposed to my…memory and the 'chosen' one over here takes it upon himself to go spelunking in my head. Lets start with that." Ginny said with venom in her voice.

"We were supposed to let you die?" said Harry

"I wasn't dead Harry"

"Oh no you looked great…lying on the bed while Hermione moved you and fed you and made sure you were warm and comfortable. Why are you so ungrateful?" Harry shot back

"I thought I could trust you with that. You told the one person I didn't want to know"

"Harry didn't tell me right away….it was only a last resort" said Hermione

Ginny shoots Harry a look and storms off. Harry looks a Hermione and she runs after Ginny.

By the time Hermione caught up with her she was in the room packing with Jinx squawking at her from the headboard.

"Where are you going?" Hermione's eyes betrayed her stern voice

"I don't know yet…but I just…" Ginny stops when she feels Hermione's arms around her

"I don't want you to leave, we've spent all this time finding each other now your just gonna leave me? Why? Before I leave you first?" Ginny glares at her

"That's not fair. You've been in my head…you have an unfair advantage"

"Ginny I have no intentions on leaving you…if being in your head has taught me anything it's that I'm meant to be with you." Hermione said softly "Now can you please tell me why you are acting like this?"

"It's….I'm…embarrassed" Ginny spoke softly

"Of what I saw? Oh Ginny I know that wasn't real. Those were your fears and your insecurities. And a lot of them center around me….it's normal"

"So when I say you're running around in my head…?" Ginny asked with a smirk

"I'll believe you." Hermione smiled "and you have to believe me when I tell you that you can tell me anything."

"Like killing Malfoy?"

Hermione tries to sound calming

"Ginny, I saw what you did and I still love you…but if you had brought Malfoy in and told them he used the Imperius Curse on me they would have given him to the Dementors. He's better off dead. Just don't make a habit of it"

"Oh I don't plan on it" Ginny said quickly "I just didn't want you to leave me. I didn't want to loose the closeness"

"Well after this little adventure I don't think we could be any closer…I mean the same memory, the odds are crazy." Hermione laughed

"Yeah I was shocked myself. I promise to always be open with you."

"I promise not to judge you. I must confess I was scared to death in there. I didn't think you were gonna save me."

"I'll always save you, I can't live without you. But I am curious"

"About what?"

"What's the inside of your head look like?" Ginny smiles

"Lets hope you don't have to find out the hard way…oh by the way I did manage to check out a few other memories and a few very intriguing…fantasies" Hermione smiles and Ginny turns as red as her hair.

"I'm sorry, I can explain those…"

"Oh I don't want you to explain them….i want to do them." Hermione wraps her arms around Ginny and kisses her passionately

"Which one?" Ginny asks breathlessly

"All of them." Replies Hermione with a wicked grin

"I love you." Says Ginny with her own wicked grin

"I love you too" sighs Hermione

They fall into a deep kiss onto the bed and Jinx flies out of the room

_There she goes there she goes again  
racing through my brain _

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

there she goes there she goes again  
pulsing through my veins 

_And I just can't contain  
this feeling that remains_

there she goes there she goes again  
racing through my brain

_And I just can't contain  
this feeling that remains  
_

_There she goes there she goes again  
She calls my name, pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
and I just can't contain _

_This feeling that remains_

there she goes there she goes again  
chasing down my lane

_And I just can't contain _

_This feeling that remains_

there she goes  
there she goes  
there she goes

There She Goes by Sixpence None the Richer


End file.
